Daughter of the Sun
by Arrowhead1996
Summary: My life was perfect. Then, I found out what I was. Getting chased by monsters was bad enough without having to navigate the minefield of making new friends. Then, I find myself caught in some crazy prophecy that might get me killed! Sometimes, life just stinks. But sometimes... it just seems like it does.
1. Not-So Sweet Sixteen

**Hello, everyone! Yes, I know. I probably shouldn't be posting another story, when I still have others to finish. But this story is so much fun to write! My recent introduction to the world of Percy Jackson, has flooded my imagination with possibilities that I had never considered before! I had to explore them, and take you along for the ride. So, without further ado, I present chapter one of Daughter of the Sun!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Not-So-Sweet Sixteen

My birthday was doomed before it even started. The day before was the last day of school. Everything was going fine until I caught my boyfriend kissing another girl. At least she had the decency to look ashamed. I didn't blame her for it. Kevin had this way about him that allowed him to easily pick up girls. I had been flattered when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Now, it seemed his affections were as shallow as I had first feared.

That had totally ruined the rest of a day that should have been exciting and wonderful. No more struggling to make the letters on the page line up the way they were supposed to. No more sitting in a classroom for hours on end, trying to make my ADHD brain focus on what the teacher was saying. Now, all I could think about was how miserable I was.

I awoke early on my birthday morning. Unable to go back to sleep, I spent several hours on the computer watching music videos and playing games. Finally, Mom knocked lightly on the door and told me that breakfast was ready.

Birthday breakfasts consisted of big glasses of milk and cinnamon rolls set out in a special pattern with candles set in their tops. This year, the design was a sun and, with the candles lit on top, it truly glowed.

Dad sat at the head of the table as always, his coffee mug resting at the top left corner of his placemat since he was left-handed unlike Mom and me. He stood and gave me a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Stasia!" he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered back. Mom hates it when people call me by a nickname. She insists on calling me by my full name, Anastasia. She always tells me how she had made some mistakes in her life before I came along, and that was why she named me Ressurection. I was the ressurection of her old hopes and dreams. I think it's a mouthful, and happily allow anyone to call me by any short version of my name. Stasia is the most popular, except for little kids who always end up calling me Ana.

As usual, the cinnamon rolls were a masterpiece of gooey perfection and it took almost a full minute to lick my fingers clean once I was through with two of them. The cold milk washed the stickiness out of my mouth.

The rest of the day was great. We went to the movies in the afternoon, and then stopped by the video store where I picked out Frozen for my birthday movie. Dinner was great too. We went to Denny's, my favorite sit-down resaurant, and had milkshakes afterward. Then, we went home to open presents.

I don't have that many friends. Most of them are from our church, and they had given me my gifts early. All I had to open were mostly envelopes that contained cards, gift cards, and cash from various relatives. I was sorting the gift cards into piles according to their amount and the store they were for, when Mom cleared her throat.

I looked up to see her and Dad giving each other this look that basically said that they were not looking forward to this conversation. "Honey," Mom began. Oh, oh. Any sentence that started with 'honey,' was not going to be good. Usually, it meant that I had to go to a new school next fall. But she wouldn't spoil my birthday with news like that, would she?

"Your dad and I have talked about this for a long time. Now that you're sixteen, we feel you have the right to know."

"Know what?" I asked. This was definitely not sounding good.

"Know the truth about who you are, Stasia," Dad replied. Mom didn't even flinch at the use of my nickname. Dad took a deep breath. "I'm not your father, Stasia."

It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't kidding. "What are you talking about?"

Mom spoke this time. "When I was twenty, my father died from cancer. My mother lost the will to live, and followed him a week later. I was so mad at God for taking them from me. I left my home and did many things that I am not proud of. That was when I met your father- your biological father. He was kind and handsom, and I was breaking all the rules. It was only one night, but I will never forget him.

"About a month after that, when I had finally cleaned up my act, gotten right with God, and become engaged to your dad, I found out that I was pregnant with you. I was so scared. I went back to where I met your father, hoping to find him again. I did. I told him what had happened, and he made a promise to me. He promised that he would stay out of your life as much as possible so that you could grow up normal. But he said that when I felt it was the right time to tell you, he would claim you as his child at a summer camp that I was supposed to send you to." She hesitated a moment, then brought out from behind her back a small box wrapped in gold-colored paper.

"He also gave me this to give to you whenever I decided to tell you about who you were." I took the box from her fingers, but didn't open it. I was in some sort of shock. Mom had never been a very good liar, and I knew that she wasn't lying now.

Dad took over. "Stasia, this is where things get strange. Your father wasn't just a random guy on the streets. You know about the Greek gods, right?" I nodded hesitantly. I didn't know much about them, since Mom had always tried to keep me away from anything that related to false gods from other religions. "Your father was one of them."

That one took more than five minutes to set in. "What?"

They looked at each other. "Sweetheart," Mom said hesitantly. "I don't want to send you to camp. I don't know if you'll be allowed to come back, and your father said that they would teach you to defend yourself from... monsters. That means they'll teach you to fight. I don't want that. But it may be best. You'll be able to keep yourself safe, and I'm sure they'll let you out for school."

I held up my hand to stop her. Gathering my things together, I stood. "Goodnight, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow evening. I'm going to the park tomorrow. Please, I need time to think."

She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears, and I felt bad that I had hurt her feelings, but I needed time on my own to process the information. I went upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door. I flipped a switch, and strings of blue Christmas lights turned on all over my room, lighting the large space dimly.

I set my cards and money on my desk and plopped down on my bed, still holding the box from my father. The golden paper glinted in the blue light, and I considered opening it. "No," I whispered to myself.

I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. As I lay in bed, staring up at the lights on my ceiling, I tried to process the thoughts going through my head. Once again, my birthday had been ruined. Now, I was left with the sudden knowledge that my parents had been lying to me my whole life! Even if they had simply told me that Dad was my step-dad from the beginning, it would have made this new revalation that my father was supposed to be a Greek god a little more believable.

I turned on my side as I heard my door open. "Stasia?" It was Dad. I said nothing as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered, resting his hand on my arm. "We should have told you before."

"I don't care who my father was," I said, still not looking at him. "You're my Dad, and that's all that matters." I heard him release a relieved sigh. "But you should have at least told me that you were my step-father. It would've made this hurt less."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Then he stood and left the room. I curled tighter into my sheets, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! They feed the muse!**


	2. I Get Chased Up a Tree

**Greetings, peoples! Welcome to chapter two! I hope you enjoy it, and that it will be enough to satisfy you for a few weeks. I am working on graduating right now, so I don't know how long it will take me to finish chapter three.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I Get Chased Up a Tree

The next morning, I deliberately waited in my room until both grown-ups had left the penthouse before I even got breakfast. When I got into the kitchen, though, the smell of re-heated cinnamon rolls and a note from my mom made me feel pretty guilty about the whole thing.

Mom's note said that she had left me some extra cash in the jar by the door, and I grabbed it on my way out after I had eaten. When I saw the hundred-dollars-worth of twenties, I felt even more guilty. The last time I had gotten this much as a consolation gift, my cat had just died.

I tucked the money into my wallet, and then placed that in my backpack. I pushed my earbuds into my ears, and started up my music as I left our building and headed to the subway.

I got off at the closest station that I could to Central Park. Then, I walked all the way to the Balto statue, where I parked myself at the base of the pedistal. I pulled the hood on my jacket up over my hair, slipped sunglasses over my eyes and leaned against the stone at my back. With my eyes closed and the music still blasting into my ears, I let my thoughts drift where they would.

When lunchtime rolled around, I grabbed a couple of hot dogs, a pretzel and a bottle of Coke Zero from one of the carts. Once I had eaten, I walked. I got deeper and deeper into the park, not really paying attention to where I was going. I had my music up pretty loud, too, so that was probably why I didn't notice the woman until I ran into her.

I yanked my ear buds out of my ears, already appologizing as I pushed myself off the ground. I still hadn't really looked at the woman, but when I did, I stopped talking. Something didn't seem right about her. She looked pretty normal, with brown hair and eyes, and light skin. But there was just something about her that made my skin crawl.

She smiled at me, though it was more like a grin. "It's quite alright, dear." Her voice was high-pitched and whiney. "I understand. You seem to have a lot on your mind."

I nodded. "Yeah, well, being lied to all your life does that." I hadn't really meant to say that last bit, but it came out anyway.

A strange look flickered across her face, but it was so quick, I thought I had imagined it. "Why don't you tell me about it? I'm a... counselor, of sorts."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I prefer to do my own thinking."

She hissed- wait, she hissed?! I started backing up, but she followed me. "Come, little demigod," she rasped. "If you surrender now, I'll make sure that you're at least dead before I eat you."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not be eaten, if it's all the same to you," I replied. Perhaps not the coolest line, but I could work on that. Wait, what was I _thinking_?! I turned, and ran.

When I glanced back I caught a glimpse of what looked like snake bodies propelling the woman rather quickly behind me. I turned, and ran faster. My only thought was to find a tree tall enough for me to climb and get away from her. I doubted that she could climb very well with those snake-legs.

I rounded a corner, and spotted the perfect tree. I was suddenly grateful for my interest in gymnastics, as I pushed off a nearby rock to launch myself into the tree. I climbed as high as I could, before the woman arrived. Somehow, she knew just where I was.

"Come down, little demigod," she hissed. "It won't hurt much."

Just as I was about to reply, a shout echoed through the air. I craned my head around, trying to see through the leaves on my tree. I finally caught a glimpse of two boys and a girl, all wearing orange t-shirts, before the snake-woman hissed at them. "Percy Jackson," she hissed. "I never thought I'd get the chance to face you again."

"Shouldn't you still be in Tartarus?" one of the boys replied. He had black hair, and was wearing blue-jeans, but that was all I could tell from that distance.

The snake-woman, clearly tired of all the talk, rushed at the three teens. I felt a scream building in my throat, but before it could release, the black-haired boy and the girl were moving. A sword appeared in the boy's hand, and he slashed at the snake-woman. She dodged, and ran straight into the blade of a dagger that the girl was holding. The snake-woman shrieked, and disolved into yellowish dust.

I was so focused on the dust, that I didn't even notice the others until they blocked my view. The girl had put her dagger back on her belt, but the boy's sword had completely disappeared. "It's alright," the girl said to me in a calming voice. "You can come down now."

I remained on my branch, just staring at them. The black-haired boy frowned. "Can you come down, or are you stuck?"

I snorted. "Yes, I can come down. I'm anything but stuck. But I'm not coming down until you tell me what is going on here. For all I know, you could be waiting to kill me yourselves."

The girl actually smiled. "That's smart. Really, it is. But you can trust us. Your father sent us."

That certainly got my attention. "M- my father?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "He specifically asked us to come and get you and bring you to camp."

The second boy, the one who hadn't spoken yet, finally broke his silence. "Do you have the necklace?" he asked.

I frowned, "What necklace?"

The girl whacked him on the back of the head. "Grover, we're still working on trust here! We'll ask about that later!"

The boy, Grover, rubbed his head and nodded miserably. The other boy smirked, then looked back up at me. "Look, could you please come down? I'm going to get a crick in my neck if I keep having to look up at you like that."

I nodded hesitantly. "Alright, back up a bit." They did as I asked while I worked out my strategy for getting down. Then, I simply dropped down onto a lower branch, and then flipped off and onto the ground.

When I looked up, the two boys were gaping at me, and the girl was smirking at them. She winked at me. "He said you were doing gymnastics. I didn't realize how good you would be. That'll come in handy during battle."

I held up my hands, "Hold up! I don't even know your names."

She face-palmed. "I'm so sorry! How rude of us! I'm Annabeth."

"Grover," the dark-skinned boy murmured.

"And I'm Percy." This last one came from the boy with black hair. Now that I was closer, I could see that his eyes were an unusual shade of green.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. "I'm Anastasia, but please call me Stasia."

"Nice to meet you, Stasia!" Annabeth said with a smile. "Now," her smile dropped a bit, "we'd better get to camp. If you're already attracting monsters, I'd rather you not get killed. Especially since your dad would never forgive us."

I stared at her. "You mean the camp that Mom does not want me to go to? Thanks, but I think I'll just go home."

Annabeth shook her head. "You don't understand. You have to come with us. Now that you know what you are, monsters are going to start attacking you more and more as long as you're outside the camp. The only way for you to stay safe, is for you to come with us."

"What about Mom and Dad?" I asked. "They'll be worried when I don't come home tonight." I looked down and shuffled my feet a little, "We didn't exactly part on the best of terms last night."

"Don't worry," Percy assured me. "We have a way for you to communicate with them. We'll make sure you get to talk to them tonight, I promise."

That made me feel a lot better, but I was still uncertain. "What exactly is this camp?" I asked.

"It's a place where you'll be trained on how to protect yourself, and live as a demigod," Annabeth replied.

"Demigod?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"Half-human, half-god," Percy replied automatically. "Also known as half-bloods. That's what we usually call ourselves."

My mind was reeling. All this information was threatening to overwhelm me. I held up a finger, "Just a moment, please." I turned around and stuck my earbuds in my ears and started up my music again. I let the sound wash through my mind, cleaning out the junk and filing everything away in it's proper place.

When my mind felt less cluttered, I turned off my music again, and turned back around, my mind made up. "Alright, I'll go."

* * *

**Please review! They feed the muse!**


End file.
